Unbreakable
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: When the eldest child of Klaus Mikaelson breaks her leg during a gymnastics competition, her already ending career is stopped instantly. She is brought to Hope Zion, where she has to learn to walk again. She also meets a charming doctor, who looks just like her uncle. Her life is about to change forever. She will become Unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Got the idea for this story after watch Saving Hope. What if Elijah and Joel met. Hope everyone likes it. Remember to review. Possible Joel/oc.**

Chapter 1: Disaster

Destiny took a deep breath before allowing her body to flip over the bar. She could feel the wind rushing past her as she reached out for the taller one. With her body vertical on the bar, Destiny moved her legs into a split before she straightened them. Destiny really wanted to nail the routine, seeing as she was announcing her retirement the next day.

Suddenly, she felt the bar collapse beneath her body. The whole apparatus was falling apart with her on the very top. Destiny made eye contact with her coach and best friends from her team and the Russian's team before she propelled her body off. Her right foot got caught in the cable and was pulled in an opposite direction. She could move away from the cable and make a disastrous landing ten feet away.

Destiny looked up to see that her low half of her right leg was bent at a right angle with the bottom her foot facing up. She groaned both in pain and annoyance then attempted to sit up, only to find out that she broke her wrist on her left arm.

One of the first people to get over to her was a doctor from the local hospital. He had blonde his and kind eyes. The medical team tried to stop him until he told them he was a surgeon. They relaxed and worked with him.

"Hey kiddo, my name is Charlie, what's your?" He asked, trying to figure out a way to stabilize her leg. "Destiny Mikaelson." She replied, "Ouch!" "Sorry, quite the fall, Destiny." He said, "Does your knee hurt too?" "Yeah...please don't touch it." She whimpered. "I won't yet...Destiny, where are your folks." Charlie asked. "My mom died when I was born, my dad and his family are in New Orleans. They couldn't make it to this competition." Destiny told him. "Kay, how old are you, Destiny?" He asked. "I'll be 18 in a few weeks." She told him, "I was planning on announcing my retirement after tonight. I already been to the Olympics once, I don't think I could do it again." "Yeah, after a fall like this, it would be kind of hard to do, but very impressive if you could." Charlie told her, making her grin.

Charlie looked to her coach with a concerned look in his eyes. She was going to need surgery to fix her leg. But he couldn't fix it until he had legal consent.

"Get a hold of her family and get them here, I can't do anything until we get consent." Charlie said as the paramedics arrived.

Destiny looked at her friends with tears in her brown eyes. The two other girls came over and hugged her before letting them leave. Her friend, Nadia from Russia caught Charlie's sleeve before he left.

"Take care of her, our mothers were close. I do not want to lose my friend." Nadia told him. "You got it...she is in the best hands." Charlie told them. "Good, cause her family is fiercely protective of her." Lana, her other best friend told him.

Charlie smiled as he walked out of the arena and followed the medics out to the ambulance.

Meanwhile, in New Orleans, the Mikaelson family sat in horror at what they just watched. Destiny, the girl who never once fell or injured herself in all her years of gymnastics, got hurt. Elijah barely registered in his mind that her coach was calling him. Freya took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said. "Is this Elijah Mikaelson?" The coach asked. "No, this is his sister, where are they taking my niece?" Freya asked. "To the local hospital, Hope Zion. It is the best hospital in Toronto." The coach told her, "They need one of you out here to sign a consent form for surgery...her leg is pretty bad." "We will be leaving shortly." Freya said, "See you in a few hours." "Yes, Ms. Mikaelson." The coach replied, hanging up.

She hung up and used her magic to snap them out of their daze. All of them cried out in pain as they felt her magic hit them, then it stopped. Her brother, Klaus looked annoyed. However, the look on Freya's face told him to knock it off.

"You and Elijah need to be on a plane in thirty minutes. Your daughter just snapped her leg and can't have the operation to fix it because you aren't there." Freya said.

That snapped him and Elijah out their stupor and onto their feet. Elijah took his phone from her and called his friend to charter a plane. Klaus ran up to his room and grabbed the bag he kept packed and then headed to get somethings for Destiny. He smiled softly when he seen her still unmade bed. Klaus walked over to her dresser and pulled out all her pajamas and sweat pants and shirts. He packed them onto her Olympic duffle and grabbed her slipper socks and the bear that Elijah gave her for her second birthday. Destiny still to this day slept with it.

"All set, are you ready, Niklaus?" Elijah asked. "Yes, you realize that we will be gone for a while, right?" Klaus asked. "Yes, I want to make sure my niece is completely healed before we come home, however long it takes." Elijah replied. "I agree." Klaus said, "Let's go."

The two said goodbye to their family and headed to Toronto. The whole time, Klaus was wondering about how his daughter was doing.

Meanwhile, Charlie and the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Destiny was still upset about the fall. She also knew that her coach had been able to get a hold of her father. The teen was more upset about them having to set the bone.

"Dr. Harris, will they have to set the bone before surgery?" Destiny asked. "Yes, but don't worry, you are in good hands, we have the best orthopedic surgeon around" Charlie told her, making her smile through the pain.

Inside, a team of doctors was waiting for them to enter. Dr. Joel Goran had been told the girl was an Olympic Athlete and had a major break. He felt sorry for her. His friend, Alex and another surgeon, did as well. She had watched the girl fall.

"Poor kid, she was set to go to Rio." Alex said, as she pulled gloves on. "That is what I heard…what I want to know is how the uneven bars collapsed beneath her, this kid only weighs 90 pounds." Joel said, reading over the chart that had been started. "No idea, I am sure the Olympic Committee will be considering that." Alex replied as the doors opened. "Here we go again." Joel said, looking up.

"Alex, this is Destiny, she took a little spill." Charlie said as Alex and Joel met them. "Hi Destiny, aside from your leg, does anything else hurt." Alex asked as they rolled her up beside a bed. "Aside from my wrist and being a little sore from the fall no…I know in the morning I will be saying otherwise." Destiny said, "Falling from the top bar does that."

Joel came over and carefully pulled the blanket away. He made a face as he looked at the bone. Destiny looked over at him and got wide eyes. Alex smirked at her reaction.

"Destiny, this is Dr. Goran, he is going to be fixing your knee once we get the okay from your dad." Charlie said, as Destiny nodded.

"He can pass for my Uncle Elijah's twin." Destiny said, making Joel grin. "Oh, you saying I have a doppelganger?" Joel asked, making the girl laugh. "Yes, only he would not be caught dead in scrubs." She grinned, trying to ignore the pain. "Is your neck sore?" Joel asked, noticing her blood pressure was up. "No, but the brace is starting to bug me…I feel claustrophobic with it on." Destiny told him. "Let's get this off then, better?" He asked, noticing that her blood pressure dropped once he removed it. "Much…I have fallen from the top bar before, but never during a competition." She told him. "It happens to us all." Joel said.

"Okay, Dr. Goran, we need to set her leg before we can send her up to MRI." Charlie said. "Got is. Hey Destiny, do you have any pins or metal in your body?" Joel asked, looking at her. "No, I have never gotten hurt before." Destiny said. "Alright, okay, now this will hurt, I won't lie." Joel told her as they moved the blanket off her. "Okay." She replied, her gold eyes filling with tears.

"Hold my hand." Alex said, taking her none injured hand. "Thank you." Destiny smiled. "You ready, kiddo?" Charlie asked. "Too late now." Destiny said, making him and Joel smile. "Take a deep breath." Joel said, looking in her eyes. Destiny nodded, trying to relax.

Joel and Charlie nodded to one another and carefully began to turn the broken bone. Destiny tried not to scream as she felt her whole moving. Alex held her hand, telling her it was okay.

"You're doing great, Destiny…one more turn." Joel said. "Okay." She whimpered through the tears. "One more big breath." He said as he took hold of her knee.

Destiny's breath caught in the throat as she felt searing pain come back full force. Every tendon and ligament came to life as they moved her leg back in place. He smiled softly, checking her wrist before reaching for the brace.

"Good job, I promise I am done torturing you." He smiled, making her grin. "Kay…has anyone talked to my dad yet?" She asked. "We are working on that." Joel said. "I can call him…my phone is in my jacket." She said.

Charlie walked over to where her things were put. He pulled the phone out and looked at the screen lock. He smiled when he seen the family picture as the background.

"Hey Destiny, what's the password?" He asked. "Thor…he is my favorite character from Norse mythology." Destiny replied, "Call my Uncle Elijah, my dad broke his phone before I left." "How did he do that?" Joel asked as he gently lifted her leg. "He dropped off the balcony by mistake." Destiny said. "Big house?" Joel replied. "Yeah, old family mansion in the quarter." She said.

"Always wanted to go to the Big Easy." Alex said. "It's fun, the French Quarter is my favorite part of the city. It is my home." Destiny smiled, "Hey, Dr. Goran, is there a way they cannot cut my leo all to shreds. I wanted to keep it and put it up. I keep all my competition leotards." "I'll make sure they don't." Joel smiled. "Thanks." She smiled.

Just as Klaus and Elijah were getting to the airport, his phone began to ring. Elijah looked down to see Destiny's name light up. He showed Klaus the phone and answered.

"Destiny, are you alright?" Elijah asked. "Destiny is beside me, Mr. Mikaelson, I am Dr. Harris, I am one of the doctors treating Destiny." Charlie said. "Is my niece alright?" Elijah asked. "Yes, she is fine. She will require surgery." He replied. "But she can't get in without my brother's consent…is there a way do it verbally?" Elijah said. "Yes and no, we still need a signature." Charlie said.

"Is there a way she could sign for us?" Klaus asked, listening to conversation. "My brother was wondering if she could put our names until we get there" Elijah said.

Charlie sighed as he looked at Alex and Maggie helping her out of the leo and into a gown.

"As long as you fix it when you get here…whose name should she put?" Charlie replied. "Tell her put mine, her father's is too complicated to replicate." Elijah said, making Charlie laugh. "Got it." He replied. "Take care of her." Elijah told him. "Will do, Mr. Mikaelson." Charlie replied, before hanging up.

"Alright, let's do this…Destiny, put your uncle's name here." Charlie said, handing her the clipboard. "Uh, she can't." Alex said. "Father gave us permission over the phone." Charlie said. "Kay, still she shouldn't…whoa, that is almost an identical copy of the one on her paperwork." Alex said.

"Our hand writing is similar." Destiny shrugged as Maggie handed her the cap. "I see that…okay, no allergies to anesthesia?" Charlie asked. "None, will I be asleep?" She asked. "Yes, this one you will." Alex said. "Kay…how long until my dad and uncle get here?" Destiny asked. "Not sure, probably by the time you wake up in the morning." Alex smiled.

Destiny nodded as she twisted the crest ring around her finger. She was nervous. A different town and different people. But she knew that she could trust them.

"Kay." She whispered, "How long until I can walk again?" "A while, Dr. Goran is probably the best to ask." Charlie told her. "Okay." She replied.

Destiny sighed as she was rolled down to the OR. All she wanted was to hear her father's voice, telling her it was going to be okay. Charlie felt sorry for her. It was hard to go through surgery without your family close.

Once in the OR, Joel came over to check on her. He could see the anxiety in her eyes.

"How are we doing, Destiny?" Joel asked, walking over to her. "Okay…missing my dad." She replied. "He'll be here soon. What's your dad like?" Joel asked, "the doctor giving you some medicine that will make you tired." "Something else…very protective." Destiny replied. "You two close?" He asked. "Yeah, for a while it was just us…then our family kind of got back together…they didn't have it so great growing up." Destiny said, beginning to feel tired. "I see, you close with your uncle?" He asked, smiling. "Yes, even with my baby sister, I am his favorite." She said, her eyes feeling heavy. "I can see why…I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?" Joel smiled. "Ka...y..." Destiny replied, as her eyes shut.

"She's out." The nurse behind her said. "Okay, let's rock and roll." Joel replied.

The team of surgeons worked to piece Destiny's leg back together. When Joel got the first look at her leg, he was amazed to see how bad it was. Every tendon was torn and several ligaments were popped.

"Man, this girl seriously messed up her leg." Victor, a nurse and friend, said, handing Joel a tool. "Yes, she did, it is a miracle it wasn't her neck or back she destroyed." Joel replied, as he screwed a pin into place, "do we have the plate ready, Dr. Reid." "Yes, are we sure that will hold the bone together?" Alex asked. "It is worth a shot…she'll be off her feet for a while, should allow the bone to heal." Joel replied as she handed him the small metal plate.

Finally, after four hours, Destiny's leg was stabilized. Also, during that time, Charlie came in to tell them that her father and uncle arrived. Joel smiled, telling him that he would be out once she was closed. However, he was not prepared for meeting them when he seen her uncle.

Joel walked out to see Maggie and Charlie smirking. They were both amazed about seeing Joel's double.

"She was not kidding." Charlie said. "If that is what Joel would look like in a full suit, I am all for it." Maggie grinned, making Charlie laugh.

"Hey, where…whoa." Joel said, looking in the same direction as them. "Destiny was right, you could pass for her uncle's twin." Charlie smirked. "Yeah, the blonde must be her dad, then." Joel replied, taking off the cap. "Yeah, he looks worried." Maggie said, looking at him. "How did it go?" Charlie asked. "Great, hopefully the plate will hold." Joel replied, finishing the paperwork. "Go let him know that, he seems quite anxious, after all, she is his kid." Charlie said, "We'll move her upstairs." "Kay, see you there." Joel replied, heading to the waiting room.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Joel called.

Klaus and Elijah looked up to see a doctor coming towards them. Elijah's eyes grew wide when he realized he looked just like him. Klaus would have made a smart remark about it, but was more worried about his daughter.

"Yes, is she alright?" Klaus asked, looking up. "Yes, she is still waking up from the anesthesia we gave her." Joel replied, looking at him. "May we see her?" Klaus said. "Of course, she was telling me that she wished you were here just before we put her under." Joel told him.

"Sounds like her, any time she was ill as a child, she clung to her father." Elijah smiled. "Or you…she also said you two were pretty close." Joel grinned. "Yes, she is her uncle's favorite girl, almost bumping our sister from that spot." Klaus smirked.

Joel grinned, amused by that statement.

"Yeah, she also said I could pass for your twin. I have to say, she may be right." Joel laughed. "I have to agree…when will she be able to walk again?" Elijah replied, smiling about his niece's statement. "Not quite sure right now, the only concern I have about the plate is her body could reject it and then it would have to be removed." Joel said as they stood.

He led them over to the elevator to the ICU, where Destiny was being settled. Joel was hoping that he would not have to do a bone graft for her leg.

"What would you do then, I don't know much about medicine, but her body rejecting the plate doesn't sound good." Klaus asked. "A bone graft, we would take the damaged piece of the bone out and put the bone in to fix it. It would take longer to heal, but she would not lose her lower leg." Joel replied. "Well, let's hope that doesn't happen, hey mate." Klaus said, not wanting to think about that. "Agreed, she is a great kid…I have never known anyone to stay conscious while setting a break like that…she is a trooper." Joel told them, as they reached the ICU.

They walked out to see Destiny sleeping in her room. Klaus instantly rushed to her side and took her unbroken hand. She instantly gripped it back, knowing who was holding her hand.

"Daddy." She whispered. "I am here, princess." Klaus said, kneeling beside her. "I fell." Destiny mumbled, making Joel and Elijah chuckle. "I saw…the girls made team finals…your coach said he was going to bring your medal in the morning." Klaus told her. "Yeah, which one?" She asked. "Gold." Klaus replied, making her smile. "Yay!" Destiny mumbled, sleepily.

"Hey, Destiny, how does your leg feel?" Joel asked, walking to the foot of the bed. "Sore, so long as I don't wiggle my toes, then it just hurts." Destiny replied. "That is expected, how about your arm?" He asked, taking the sprinted wrist. "Hurts, especially when I move it towards you." She told him. "Okay, we are going to get you a better brace, possibly a hard cast." Joel said. "Purple and black." Destiny told him. "Okay, I will be back in a bit to check on you, okay." Joel smiled, when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Kay." She smiled back.

Joel smiled back and walked towards the door. Klaus nodded his thanks and turned back to his daughter. The night was slowly beginning to unwind for the day. The surgeon had a smile on his face as he started his second shift, thinking of a brunette with golden eyes.

 **AN: Hope everyone likes it. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Only character I own is Destiny. Others belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope everyone liked the first chapter. I am still figuring how to make the two shows blend, so bear with me. Please remember to review.**

 **Chapter 2: The Truth**

The next day **,** Maggie walked through the halls of the hospital, feeling confused. Her mother, who she had not talked to in almost two years called her. She told her she wanted to talk. Maggie knew that was not something that her mother did.

Her boyfriend, Gavin, knew that something was off when he seen the distant look in her eyes. Maggie usually was livelier than she normally was.

"Hey, everything okay?" Gavin asked. "Yeah, just peachy." Maggie replied. "Doesn't sound peachy." Gavin said, making her sigh. "It's my mother, she wants to 'talk'" Maggie replied, sarcastically. "Okay, remind me again why your mother and you don't talk." He asked. "Because she cheated on my father with another man she met like 18 years ago." Maggie replied. "I see and you still haven't forgiven her." Gavin said, piecing the story together. "You got it…I got to go, have to check on our gymnast with Joel." She said, smiling at him. "Kay, see you later." Gavin said.

He watched Maggie leave, knowing that she would be okay. He just hated that he could not fix the problem for her.

Meanwhile, Destiny was just waking up. It was the middle of the morning and she was extremely sore. Her whole body ached from the fall she took from the top bar. She looked to her right and found Elijah and Klaus both sound asleep. Destiny smiled, thankful to see them sleeping.

Just then, her door opened to reveal Joel and Maggie. Both smiled when they saw her family was sleeping.

"Jet lag get them?" Joel asked softly. "Yeah, they need to sleep… both don't get enough of it." Destiny replied. "I understand that…how are you feeling?" He asked, looking at her. "Sore…I am starting to feel the fall." Destiny told him. "I imagine you are…let's increase the morphine to five and an anti-inflammatory for the swelling in her knee." Joel said, checking the incision. "Okay." Maggie smiled.

Joel carefully pressed along the incision. Destiny jumped slightly when he touched the middle of her leg where the plate was. He looked up to see the pain in her eyes.

"That tender?" He asked. "Yes, normal, I take it?" She asked. "Yes, it is going to be for a while." Joel replied. "Joy...I wish I could pop my knee, it feels strange with the pins in it." Destiny said as he finished checking the stitches. "Don't pop it, I promise that it will hurt a lot more that when you first hurt it." Joel told her.

Destiny nodded as she felt the muscle twitch. She whimpered when it did, not liking that her leg moved. Joel sighed, glad to know that the nerves in her leg were alright.

"Alright, well, your nerves are good. I know that hurt, but it was a good thing." Joel said, looking at her. "Yeah, I suppose it is…just wish it would not hurt when it did." Destiny replied, making him chuckle. "So, what are you going to do with your time off?" Joel asked, looking at her. "I don't know…I know I will be here for a while. My dad and uncle want to make sure I am a hundred percent before we go home. My baby sister is missing me and loves to play with her big sister." Destiny replied.

"How old is your sister?" Maggie asked as Destiny reached for her phone. "Just turned two, she is too cute." Destiny replied, showing them a picture of Hope.

The picture was of Destiny and Hope at Christmas. Neither girl knew that their aunt had taken the picture. It was one of the only quiet moments of peace in the Mikaelson home.

"Aw…she is too cute, who snuck the picture?" Maggie gushed, looking at them. "My Aunt Rebekah, she just looked up to see me reading the book to Hope and took it." Destiny smiled. "Family is something to be valued, always." Joel said, making them smile. "Yes, it is though some of my family would rather take it. Both my grandmothers wanted to kill my sister." Destiny replied, "Bastiana was crazy."

That name hit Maggie like a brick. That was the name of her grandmother. Could she be the sister she refused to meet?

"Did you just say that your grandmother's name was Bastiana?" Maggie asked. "Yes, she was my mother's mother." Destiny replied. "And your mother's name was Linda?" Maggie asked, looking at her. "How did you know that?" Destiny said.

By then, Joel was watching with concern. Both girls seemed rather upset and confused. His eyes traveled to the heart monitor, noticing that Destiny's blood pressure was raising. Also, by then, Elijah was awake, having sneakily snapped Klaus' neck to keep him from awaking. He made sure he looked like he was sleeping. He looked to his double with concern.

"That is my mother…she cheated on my father with your dad…" Maggie said, looking sad. "Did you know that she died, having me?" She asked.

That confused Maggie. After Destiny was born, her grandmother came to the house with her mother. Maggie was young at the time and remembered her sleeping a lot afterwards.

"Is that what Bastiana told you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, she found me and handed Destiny to me and then left, saying that Linda died giving birth to her." Elijah replied. "That is funny, she told us that your family demanded to take you." Maggie replied. Elijah smirked, slightly amused. "That sounds like Bastiana, I'm afraid." Elijah said.

Joel looked between them, completely confused. He looked to Destiny, who was still highly upset.

"Okay, I am confused." Joel said, making Maggie and Destiny sigh. "Okay, my mother happens to be her mother. Our grandmother is a lying bitch who told us lies about why my mother left her." Maggie replied, making him nod. "I take it, you did not know you even had a sister, did you?" Joel replied, making Destiny nod. "No, Bastiana is a lying witch." Destiny replied, making Maggie smirk. "Isn't that the truth." Maggie said, making her new sister smirk. "Okay then, now that is out of the way, why don't you go tell Jackson to get the meds…later you can talk to your new sister about how crazy your grandmother is." Joel said, making Destiny and Maggie laugh.

Elijah looked to him and nodded gratefully at the doctor. He was glad someone noticed their tension. He was also amazed to find out Destiny had another sibling.

"Thank you…looks like you're no longer the oldest, but the middle child." Elijah said. "Don't remind me, please." Destiny groaned. "Thank you, Dr. Goran. I was worried that we may have had to pull them apart." Elijah said, making Joel laugh.

"No problem. I don't think that you or your brother would enjoy having to watch Destiny have a tube put down her throat." Joel said, making the teen look at him with wide eyes. "No thank you." Destiny replied, making Maggie smile.

"By the way, I don't hate you for what happened. We don't have a choice in the family we get." Maggie said, turning to her sister. "I am glad to hear that. I am sorry I am the result of your family being broken…growing up, I wished I had an older sister sometimes. It would have been nice to have an older sibling to go to." Destiny told her. "Me too…if you want, when you get out we can hang out." Maggie said. "I would like that." Destiny smiled.

Maggie nodded as she turned to walk out of the room. She smiled back at her new-found sister and went to get the new meds. Joel smiled as well, as he watched the girl relax.

"Bet you didn't think that would happen." Joel mused as Elijah sat on the edge of the bed. "Nope, I really didn't…do you think that is why she went after Hope when she was born?" Destiny asked. "No, I think she had that agenda in place a long time ago." Elijah replied.

"Do know how your grandmother died?" Joel asked, "I remember a couple years ago, Maggie went to her funeral in New Orleans." "She had a heart attack. Too much Cajun food got her." Destiny replied, not telling him that Marcel took her out. "Yeah that will do it…I take it you don't get to indulge in that cuisine, do you?" Joel replied, making Elijah smile. "No, she does not. She forces herself to follow the strict diet that gymnast follow. Destiny's weakness are beignets in particular." Elijah said, making Destiny groan. "Stop, you are making me hungry, especially since Fat Tuesday is this week." Destiny said.

Joel laughed, knowing that she must enjoy Mardi Gras. That was one of the things that he had yet to do. Being a surgeon, he did not get the chance often to get away like that.

"That sounds like fun. If I am ever in New Orleans, maybe you could show me around." Joel said, making Destiny laugh. "Maybe, though, I will probably be at the crazy parties that ensue." She smiled, flirting right back.

"So, long as you have someone with you, young lady." Elijah said, causing the two to smile. "By someone you mean Uncle Kol or Auntie Bex." She said. "Possibly, or Marcellus." Elijah replied. "That's smart, sending the big brother to buy the drinks." Destiny said.

"Hey, that is the job of the big brother." Joel laughed, as Maggie came back in.

"What is?" Maggie asked, looking up. "My adoptive brother, Marcel. Uncle 'Lijah was saying if I go to any of the parties during Mardi Gras, that I have to bring chaperone." Destiny said. "Nice, well count me in for that…maybe we could go as a group." Maggie said. "Yeah, that is what Dr. Goran was saying." Destiny smiled. "Yeah, Joel and the rest of our little group could use a break for a couple of days." Maggie told her, handing Joel the two syringes.

"Thank you…the first medicine I am giving you is morphine…I want to make sure you're not hurting as much as possible." Joel said, standing to his feet. "And the other?" Destiny asked. "The other is an anti-inflammatory. That will bring the swelling down in your knee." Joel replied, putting the two into the IV one at a time. "Kay…that is better than the cortisone they would give us when we said we were sore." Destiny replied. "Yeah, I don't personally think that is a wise decision. All that does is cushion your knee to make a shock absorber. If you are hurting, you should get it checked out." Joel said. "Yeah, you probably should tell my friend, Nadia that. A couple years ago, she blew her knee out." Destiny replied.

"How did she do that?" Maggie asked. "She under rotated on the vault and didn't stick the landing. My coach had to pull me back to stop me from going to her. It would have disqualified us." Destiny replied. Joel made a face as he sat at the stool in the room. "Yeah, I bet it made a loud crack when she landed, didn't it?" Joel replied. "Oh yeah…she screamed so loud it echoed…her mom and mine were friends." Destiny replied. "Are you talking about Nadia Petrov?" Maggie asked. "Yeah." Destiny replied. "Yeah, her mom and ours were friends." Maggie said. "Yeah, that is what I expected when I first heard you fell." Joel laughed, "But I was impressed that you didn't scream bloody murder when we set the bone." Joel said. "Yeah, I kind of tried to internalize it…normally when I feel pain I do that and it turns to anger to push myself." Destiny replied.

"That is something you have gotten from your father and me. We both do that, myself more than Niklaus." Elijah replied. "I know…how is Hayley, by the way. I know she was still pretty upset after Jackson died." Destiny asked. "She is better, not the normal fighter, but a woman who is trying to figure herself out." Elijah said. "Yeah, are things settling down at all?" Destiny asked. "In a way, Aurora and Tristian have left town, Lucien is still around, but he too, will soon be leaving town." Elijah told her, cryptically telling the de Montel siblings were dead. "Good, hopefully things will stay quiet." She sighed.

Suddenly, Klaus' blue eyes snapped open. He started to go after Elijah till he realized they were at the hospital. Destiny looked at him, an amused glitter to her eyes. He looked at his phone and noticed it read 11: am. Then he remembered he had been sleeping for the last twelve hours.

"Afternoon, Niklaus, did you sleep well?" Elijah asked. "Yes, brother…I see the little princess is awake." Klaus replied. "Yes, and is doing better." Elijah said. "That is good. You will be walking in no time." Klaus replied.

Destiny smiled as she looked to her sister. She was glad that she had another sibling.

"Yeah, so it turns out that Bastiana lied to you when she said mama died." Destiny said.

Klaus looked confused until he looked over at Maggie. She similar features to Destiny. Their noses were shaped similarly as well as their cheeks. Their hair and eyes colors were completely different.

"I am not surprised. So, I take it that Dr. Lin is your elder sister?" Klaus replied. "Yup, so no grumping at her." Destiny said. "I shall endeavor not to, my princess." Klaus replied, making Joel smile. "Good." Destiny said.

Just then, Joel's phone went off. He looked to Maggie and sighed. He knew that both girls were looking forward to talking more, but it was not the time.

"Alright, well Dr. Lin, it is time go back to work I am afraid." Joel said. "Alright." Maggie replied.

She walked over and hugged her sister for the first time. Destiny hugged her back, happy know that she had a new sister. It would make being here bearable for the next few months.

"See you later." Destiny said. "Yup…what do you like to eat on cheat days?" Maggie asked. "Something, fried and smothered with bacon." Destiny replied. "My kind of girl…I'll get dinner and we can talk when my shift ends." Maggie replied, causing her to smile. "Deal." Destiny replied.

She watched her sister and Joel leave the room. The whole time, she was eyeing him in secret. Maggie laughed, shaking her head. They were sisters. Klaus caught her stare and chuckled, making at remark about her and Elijah.

"I am beginning to wonder if she is your daughter brother, she too is falling for a doppelganger." Klaus said, making Elijah chuckle. "Leave her alone, Niklaus." Elijah replied.

Destiny however, did not think it was too funny. She boldly retaliated by giving him a gesture that made Elijah belly laugh. Klaus did as well.

"Bite me." She grumbled, flipping him the bird. "Oh, come now, think how delighted your uncle will be to know you found someone you fancy." Klaus grinned. "Don't you dare tell him…or I will beat both of you like a red headed step child." Destiny threatened, making Klaus gain that irritating smirk, "Uncle 'Lijah, don't let him tell Uncle Kol."

Meanwhile, Maggie and Joel were just getting down to the trauma center. The whole time, she was laughing over the fact he was crushing over her sister.

"So, tell me…how badly are you crushing on my sister?" Maggie asked.

Joel looked at her like a cat caught with a canary. He didn't realize he was that obvious. Maggie laughed, enjoying that fact he could was squirming.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Joel said. "Right, just don't do her the way you did me." Maggie told him. "Wait, are you giving me permission to date your sister?" Joel asked. "Yeah, but that decision doesn't solely belong me." Maggie replied.

Joel grinned as they reached the center. Perhaps they would end up together.

Later that day, Elijah decided to go for drive around town and look at the houses. He had stayed there during the latter half of the 20th century. He loved the area. Something told him that Destiny would be staying Toronto a lot longer than she knew. Things in New Orleans were quickly becoming too dangerous for her to be there. He also arranged a meeting with Destiny's mother.

He met her at a house he was looking at buying for Destiny. He knew that one day she would be settling down with a certain doctor.

"Linda, lovely to see you." Elijah said, walking over to her as she got out of her car. "Elijah Mikaelson. You are a sight for sore eyes." Linda grinned. "How are you?" Elijah replied, taking her arm. "Well, I was going to tell Maggie." Linda said. "No need, the girls figured it out this morning. There is however, something else. I need a favor." Elijah replied, escorting her into the house. "Anything." She replied. "I need you to take care of Destiny…I do not think we will be around for her birthday." Elijah said, making her stop.

Linda knew things must be bad if he was going behind his brother's back to protect Destiny. He had always hated his niece being the collateral damage with their family's trouble.

"Of course, you're looking to buy this house for her, aren't you?" Linda asked. "Yes, I believe that she should have you and her sister around." Elijah replied as they walked through the house.

It was a beautiful mansion. It had nearly a hundred acers in the back. There was beautiful stone work in the front yard with a fountain. There was a parlor for entertaining guests, several bedrooms as well as a nursery attached to the master bedroom. There was even an indoor pool in the house as well as an outdoor one.

"This is beautiful…but why?" Linda asked, once they reached the kitchen. "Destiny has found someone who she likes. I believe, given the right push, she will end up with him. I also believe we won't be here for a while. Things are going south as far as our family is concerned." Elijah told her. "I see, I don't know what lies my mother told, but I wanted Destiny around. You know, her sister is a pretty decent witch. She just needs a lesson in confidence." Linda told him. "Destiny could help her with that. She is after all my brother's child." Elijah replied.

That evening at the hospital, Maggie came back with some dinner for her and Destiny. Elijah and Klaus left to go get dinner and talk about something. Maggie promised that she would keep an eye on the teen while they were away.

"Okay, you said fried and bacon, right?" Maggie asked. "Yes, while I like jello, I hate eating it for lunch and breakfast." Destiny said, sitting up. "Good, because I sweet talked Joel into saying yes." Maggie replied, taking two white foam boxes from the bag. "Sweet…I smell bacon." She sighed as she opened the box. "Yeah, went to the best restaurant that sells BLTs…they are my favorite to make when I am off." Maggie said. "It is mine too, I don't think I have seen fries this big before." Destiny replied, picking one up. "But they are so good." Maggie said.

The two girls ate their dinner, enjoying their company. They both talked about their family life. Maggie understood why she was worried about losing them.

"Whoa, so you're part of the Original Family?" Maggie asked. "Yup, though I think something is going on that they are not telling me. Something they are trying to protect me from." Destiny replied. "What do you think it is?" Maggie asked. "I don't know…I almost don't want to know." Destiny replied, taking a sip of soda. "You think they will tell you?" She said. "Not until it is really bad. Unfortunately, that is how they operate." Destiny told her. "Well, I am here if you need me." Maggie told her.

Destiny smiled at her sister, glad to know that she had someone she could talk to.

"So, how do you know about the Original Family?" Destiny asked, making her sister smile.

"Our grandmother, let's just say I take after her." Maggie said, making her sister smile. "Really, well I shouldn't be shocked." Destiny said. "You're not the only one here that is supernatural. You remember Dr. Reid?" Maggie told her. "Yeah, what about her?" Destiny asked. "She's a wolf." Maggie told her. "Seriously…well I guess that is a good thing." Destiny replied, shocked. "You know, I wonder if Joel really is a doppelganger." Maggie said. "Please for the love of God I hope he isn't." Destiny replied.

Maggie laughed when she seen the dreamy look in her gold eyes. She knew that Destiny had been checking him out earlier.

"Didn't your uncle have a thing for doppelganger?" Maggie asked, making her laugh. "Yes, my Uncle Kol would be having a field day if he found out that I had a crush on Joel." Destiny replied.

Maggie giggled more as she took a bite of the sandwich. Her sister had a crush on her friend. She was enjoying this immensely.

"Oh, believe me, I am doing the same. Besides, he was flirting back, I think he likes you." Maggie said, making her look up. "Really?" Destiny asked, smiling.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Both girls looked up to see Joel. He was out of his scrubs and in street clothes. He was amused to see her and Maggie sitting together talking.

"Hello ladies." Joel smiled, poking his head into the room. "Hey, wanna join us, we have food." Maggie replied, waving an extra sandwich around. "

He looked to Destiny, who was smiling. Joel didn't have anything planned, and he was hungry. Besides, he enjoyed being around the girl, she was full of life.

"Sure, as long as I am not interrupting any sisterly bonding." Joel said, walking over. "No, you're not. She was just telling me more about my family." Destiny replied. "Really, so your mom is really from New Orleans." Joel asked as Maggie handed him the sandwich. "Yup, pretty cool. While I am still annoyed that my mom cheated on my dad, I am glad I got to meet my baby sister." Maggie said, making her grumble at the nickname. "That tends to happen, I still have a hard time accepting that my dad remarried." Joel replied.

"I wish mine would, twice he has found love and it was taken from him. I would do anything to see my father happy. Too long has he been alone." Destiny replied. "That must be tough, so what will you do when you retire?" Maggie asked.

Destiny smiled, not really thinking about it. She just pictured herself becoming a coach afterwards.

"I don't know. I never thought about it much." Destiny replied, "I use to think coach but now, I am not sure." "Have you thought about med school?" Joel asked.

She laughed, remembering the time she had to stitch Cami's shoulder after Aurora shoved her against the wall at the cemetery. Destiny had a steady hand and the grades for it.

"It crossed my mind, but I don't know what colleges." Destiny replied, "I'd probably start at LSU before I went to med school." "That is what I did, I started at a college in Auckland, and then to Harvard. They have a good program." Joel said. "Yeah, but it's too cold in Boston, I'm a southern girl." Destiny replied. "That's right, you don't get snow there." Maggie said, remembering that she was in the deep south. "Nope, if we want snow, we go to the family ranch in Arkansas." She replied. "Even then, there isn't much?" Joel laughed. "There is just enough for Christmas to be pretty and then it goes away by the next day. It is too cold and messy." Destiny replied, making them laugh. "Then, you will hate Toronto…we get a lot of snow." Maggie smiled, earning a groan from her sister. "Noo…not that horrible white stuff." She said, as Joel chuckled. "Not all snow is bad." Joel replied. "Yes, it is, it makes people act crazy in New Orleans." Destiny protested, making Maggie laugh.

"Okay, so if you did med school, what would you study, orthopedics, general, what?" She asked, making her sister think. "I don't know, probably infectious disease. I always found stuff like that interesting." Destiny replied. "It is an interesting field of study. Had any contact with any of that stuff?" Joel asked. "No, but my aunt knew someone who was a nurse in the 1918 epidemic." Destiny said. 'Now that is a nasty bug." Joel replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. "No kidding. The old hospital in La Fayette is still there. There are incinerators from when they burned the infected clothes and stuff. It gives me the creeps just going by it." Destiny told him. "No thank you, I don't do creepy stuff." Maggie said.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Elijah sat a dinner table at a fancy restaurant. They were both discussing what was to happen with Destiny after she was released from the hospital. Klaus did not like the idea of his daughter being sent away, but he needed to protect her. Elijah also showed him the house he wanted to get for her. Both knew that the surgeon had caught her eye.

"Do you think she really fancies him?" Klaus asked, making his brother look at him. "Yes, I think he does as well." Elijah replied. "But he is a doppelganger." Klaus sighed. "I think that you would lose her if you even think that, Niklaus." Elijah told him.

He looked at his brother and nodded. He knew that as well. Destiny had never shown any interest in anyone until now. He also knew that it was part of the prophecy that she would find him. Klaus was just not ready for it to happen.

"Should have seen this coming." He said, "She tried to warn me about Aurora." "None of us could have known. She did not have the power alone to stop her or Aya. Her and Davina did the best they could." Elijah told his brother. "I know…just once I want to do right by her, Marcel and Hope." Klaus replied. "I think I have a way. Linda said that if we asked, she would take custody of her until she turns 18. It would give her the chance to enroll at college and get herself settled in her new life." Elijah said, "There is a house I am looking at buying for her. It is a mansion across town."

Elijah showed him the mansion. Klaus smiled, thinking how much it reminded him of his daughter. She was always looking at houses for when she got her own place.

"Are you sure this is the best way to protect her?" Klaus sighed, looking at the picture. "I do, Marcellus has already said he will be there if she need him. She will also have her mother and sister close by." Elijah replied. "Very well, but the house should be put in her name." Klaus said, making him nod. "Agreed." Elijah replied.

Afterwards, the two brothers changed to subject to other things, neither one wanting to think about what was to happen in the days to come. They both needed to make sure Destiny was healed before they left.

When they got back to the hospital, Klaus and Elijah found Destiny still awake and talking with Joel and Maggie. Neither was shocked to see the surgeon talking with them. He seemed close to wherever she was.

"Evening, I thought you would be sleeping by now, Princess." Klaus said, making her smile. "Nope, we got to taking…where did you two go?" She replied.

"To dinner, we had somethings to discuss, some of which will involve us talking in the morning." Elijah told her. "Everything alright?" She asked. "Yes, just family business." Elijah said, making her nod. "Okay, we were talking about college and what I should do once I retired." Destiny replied. "I see, it is a good thing to do now that you are no longer able to compete." Klaus told her.

"Well, I will see you in the morning." Maggie said, smiling at her sister. "Yup." Destiny replied.

"Yeah, it's late." Joel said, looking at his watch. "…yeah…when will I be able to get out of here? Not, that I don't enjoy seeing y'all." Destiny replied, making Joel laugh. "We'll talk about that in the morning." He smiled, "Now that you know your sister works here, you can come by for lunch after pt." "Joel is right...Alex will love you." Maggie smiled. "That she will, she is a lot like you in personality." Joel said. "You say that now, just wait till I am with the rest of my family. I am not that mellow." Destiny smiled.

Joel grinned looking at her, believing that. She had told him of some of the crazy things she done when her father and uncle were not around. They both thought it was funny that Destiny told them that she was Elijah's favorite and nearly pushed her aunt out of the way.

They both said good night to them and promised to be back in the morning. After that, Destiny fell asleep to the soft beeping of the monitor, pretending she could hear the jazz playing out on the street outside her window. Klaus smiled as he tucked her in, kissing her curls, thankful that she was alive after what happened 24 hours earlier.

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have just finished up college for the summer and hopefully will get more chapters up. Please remember to review. Only character I own is Destiny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone likes the last chapter. My heart is broken at the news of the end of the Originals. But, I still hope for a new crossover. This chapter will pick up two months after the last one.**

 **Chapter 3: The Fall**

Destiny groaned as she finished her last rep on the machine. She was starting to hate doing physical therapy. The only time she was happy was when she got to talk her sister and Joel. They had left Toronto for New Orleans two months ago. She had grown closer to her sister. Maggie and Joel constantly encouraged her to keep pushing forward.

Just then her computer started ringing, making her look up. It was Joel, he would video chat with her when he could. She dragged herself off the floor and over to the computer.

"Hey." Destiny smiled, looking at the young surgeon. "Hey yourself…did you just get done running?" He asked, smiling. "No, rowing machine…my knee is killing me." She replied, making him smile. "Yeah, how are things at home?" Joel asked. "I am not allowed to leave Marcel's house, period." Destiny told him.

Joel frowned, he knew how bad things were getting. Maggie had told him what had happened the other day, her uncle's girlfriend was dead and her best friend was struggling to help keep them together. Her brother was doing all he could to protect her.

"Why?" He asked. "Lucien brought Aurora back and now she has a vendetta against our family. Hope is with Hayley and her friend in the Bayou but I am still here…Joel…I am scared." She told him, her brown eyes starting to tear up. "It will be alright…I promise…when are you coming back up here?" Joel told her. "How do you know…her bite killed Cami in 12 hours, and daddy's blood did not help…my family could be dead in hours and it's just me, Marcel and Hope…I can't lose them." Destiny replied, tears rolling down her cheek. "Because I have hope that things will turn around. Your family is the strongest on earth, they have faced many things meant to kill them and yet, here they are. You have too, you are so strong." He told her, "That's one of the reasons I have fallen for you."

Destiny froze, staring into his brown eyes with a shocked smile. She grinned when she realized what he felt the same way about her as she did. Elijah and Klaus had both agreed to let them date. They could trust him.

"You…what…?" She asked, smiling. "You heard me…I am in love with you…I hate that I can't be there with you." Joel told her. "Me too, this is the longest three months of my life. Mama told me that the house is in my name…but where can I go to college…do I go in the state or in Canada?" She replied. "I would go in the states, better schools, some place like Harvard or NYU." Joel told her. "Yuck…snow." She grumbled, making him laugh. "I would even transfer there to be with you." Joel told her, making her smile. "Really? I thought you liked Hope Zion?" Destiny asked. "I love it, but I love you too. I would want to be with you." He told her.

Just then, the door to Marcel's apartment slammed open. Destiny jumped up and saw all three of her uncles had been bit. Her eyes grew wide as she stared in horror.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Joel asked, noticing her look of panic. "They were bit…all three of them." She said, making him sigh. "I'm getting on a plane now…text me your brother's address." Joel said. "No! If Lucien finds out that you're an original's doppelganger, he'll kill you…stay there." She said, terror in her eyes. "Okay…just call me back in a bit, let me know where you're leaving." He said. "Okay…I love you." She said, making him smile. "Love you too." Joel replied as he ended the video.

Destiny came out of her room as she saw Elijah and Kol. Finn looked up to see her scared as she watched him nearly double over. She reached over and grabbed him as he fell.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Destiny exclaimed, reaching out to catch him. "Lucien and Aurora…you are leaving to go to your mother." Klaus said, making her protest. "No…what happened?" She asked again, seeing Rebekah for the first time in months.

"They went to confront him to get me back, but Elijah woke me up last night…oh sweetheart, I am so glad to see you." Rebekah said. "I missed you too…what is going to happen?" She asked.

"We need to play Lucien…he still thinks I'm holding you hostage with the witches…but it is really Josh…it will give us some time to get you out of the city and back to your mama, who will cloak you." Marcel told her. "But…" She said.

"Listen to them, little one." Finn said, leaning against her. "How will you do it?" She asked, looking at Freya.

"I'll link us, but your father has to remind behind to be the anchor…not even the strix will be able to track you…I promise that you will be alright…we will see each other again, baby." Freya told her as she hugged the girl close. "I can't lose you guys…I need you." She said.

"You will always have us around, darling." Kol told her, making her tear up more. "I know…I can't imagine life without you guys…you're my family." Destiny replied, hugging him.

"We have also put everything in your name. Hayley has her account separate per her asking so that she will keep you and Hope safe." Elijah told her, handing her the envelope from his jacket. "O…kay…please don't give up…I need you too, you've been there for me and daddy all my life…you have to be there when I get married." Destiny told him.

Elijah tried not to tear up at that as he pulled her tightly to him. She had was the closest thing to a daughter he had. Everyone knew that he had filled in as father figure while Klaus was on his revenge kicks.

"You have my word. I expect you to save me a dance." Elijah replied, making her smile. "I promise I will." Destiny told him as he kissed her forehead, "Go with Marcellus, he'll drop you at the airfield." "Okay." She replied as he released her to Klaus.

"I want you to go to school and be happy." Klaus told her, hugging her, "Travel the world, take your sister on a family vacation…fall in love." "I think I already am…Joel told me how he felt today." She said. "I knew that young doctor was smitten with you…go to college first." He told her, making her laugh. "Okay…I need to change before I go…" She replied. "Quickly." He said.

Destiny told Joel that she was heading his way. She choked on a sob as she changed into jeans, a black tank top, one of Elijah's shirts and Klaus's hoodie. It was still cold there. She put her boots on and grabbed her purse. Destiny put her crest ring and necklace on and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Okay…I'm ready, Marcel." She replied, coming out. "Okay…come one, we need to get you out of here before things get ugly…we'll be okay." Marcel told her as Hayley came over.

"Be safe…call me when you land." Hayley told her. "Okay…this feels like a bad dream." She replied. "I know it does, they will be okay, and our family has a thing with cheating death. It may take a bit, but they will always get back up." Hayley said. "That is the famous Mikaelson stubbornness." Destiny grinned sadly. "Yup." She laughed.

With one last look at her family, Destiny left the apartment with a heavy heart. Marcel understood her pain because he was feeling the same. While he had lasted the last 90 years without them, he had grown to remember the family that raised him.

"Come on, the plane is waiting." Marcel said, wrapping an arm around her.

They left just in time for her to break down in the elevator. Marcel pulled her to him as she collapsed to the floor. She leaned against him as she cried, letting out all the pain. Marcel turned off the machine and let out his tears as well. He knew her pain. After a few minutes, he turned it back on. They both had red faces as the got out.

When they reached the air field, Marcel gave her a bag and a box full of the documents for their family. The deed to every piece of property that their family owned, all the bank accounts, all of it was in her hands.

"Okay, let me know when you get there." Marcel asked. "I will, will you tell me when they are under and safe." She replied. "Yeah, I can do that…just don't stay there alone, okay…not right now." He said. "I won't…Joel will probably be there when I land…we were talking when y'all came in." She told him. "Good, see you soon. I'll be there to check on you in a couple months." Marcel told her. "Alright, just remember to bring the king cake." She told him, making Marcel laugh. "You got it sister." Marcel smiled, hugging her.

He watched her board the private jet that was also her's with a heavy heart. Marcel wished things had never happened, but who knew what the good thing that would come from this would be.

Three hours later, Destiny landed in Toronto at the private airfields. She smiled when she saw Joel's car. The man really did care about her.

When she got off the plane, the surgeon came over and took one of the boxes. He frowned when she looked at him, her brown eyes were red and puffy from crying. She limped over, her brace on the outside of her pants.

"What happened?" Joel asked, looking at her. "Lucien…he bit, my uncles, they have to play him. Marcel has made them think that he is on their side because Cami is dead and the ancestors brought Aurora back." She told him. "Okay, where do we go?" He asked. "The house my dad bought for me. It's in my name…I need to get all this in order…everything my family has owned in the last thousand years is now mine." She told him. "Well, let's get to the house, we'll call Maggie and your mom. We'll worry about getting all that in order in the morning. You can't think about this now." Joel told her.

Destiny nodded as he led her to his car. He set the boxes in the back seat and her bag in the trunk. She texted Marcel, telling him she got there. He texted back telling her things were bad and that he wouldn't be able to talk for a while. Destiny leaned against the seat, tears in her eyes. It had been a month since she turned 18 and already she wished she was still little.

Joel took her hand and kissed it softly, send shivers down her neck. Her brown eyes met his as she stared at him. His smile instantly calmed her nerves, telling her all would be well.

"Everything alright?" He asked, seeing her tears. "Nope...the trial of Klaus Mikaelson has begun." She replied, sounding sarcastic. "That bad?" He asked. "Yup...did you tell Maggie I was coming home?" She asked. "Yeah, she said as soon as her shift is over, her and Linda will be there." Joel said.

She nodded as she held his hand. Destiny looked over to see that his facial hair was a bit longer than before. His dark hair was spiked in the front.

"When did you let this grow out?" She asked, playing with the unruly piece that wouldn't cooperate. "A month or so...why, do you not like it?" He asked. "No, I love it...I like that scruffy look." She told him, making Joel grin.

When they got to the house, Joel helped her get things put away. They found the safe was more like a safe room. It was designed to hold jewels and other things that Marcel would be bringing soon.

"Whoa...that is huge." Destiny said, making her boyfriend nod. "Yeah it is, just set a box down?" He asked. "Yeah...they redecorated." She said, looking around the study. "Yeah, I see that." Joel replied, seeing her things there.

They left the safe after she set a password no one but her and Joel knew. He kissed her softly and held her close.

"I promise that I will never leave you." He told her, sweeping a strand of hair from her face. "Good, cause you ain't getting rid of me." Destiny told him.

He smiled as the back door opened to reveal Maggie and Linda. Her mother came over and hugged her close. Destiny let her hold her for a minute as Maggie looked to Joel. She knew that he knew how bad it was.

"How bad?" Maggie asked. "Elijah, Kol and Finn were bit." Joel told her. "Damn...did she see the bites?" She asked. "Yeah, I was on a video chat with her when she saw them come in." Joel said.

"What are they doing?" Linda asked. "Daddy is to become an anchor for a linking spell. She will put them all under until Hayley finds a way to heal the bites. They need the venom from all seven packs." Destiny said, making her mother nod. "I'll help her, the house is already linked...no one will find you here." She told her.

Her mother and sister stayed for another hour to help her settle in. Joel told her he was not leaving her alone.

"I'm staying here with you tonight. There is no way you are going to stay in this big house by yourself." Joel told her, making her smile. "Okay...I texted Hayley to let her know I am here...I can't believe this happened." Destiny told him. "I know...it will get better." Joel replied.

They went up to the master bedroom where they both were shocked to see it decorated for a couple. Joel knew that her father and uncle knew they would end up together. The room has been painted grey with white trim. Their eyes landed on the extra-large California king bed made for them. It had an upholstered grey bed frame with a white and grey bed set. In front of the bed was a grey chaise lounge with a white throw pillow and blanket and a giant crystal chandelier above the bed. The closet and bathroom were together. Destiny walked into the bathroom and froze.

"Whoa." She gasped, looking in the room. "What?" Joel asked coming over, "That is a big tub." He said, making her smile. "It is...this is amazing." Destiny said, looking at the huge bathroom.

They ended up settling down for the night, knowing the days to come were going to become difficult as she adjusted to not having her father or the rest of the family around.

 **2 Years later…**

The snow fell as Destiny walked out of the college to find Joel sitting on the hood of his car holding two cups of coffee and a smile. Her tired eyes lit up when she saw her boyfriend of two years waiting for her. Class had been long and tiring that semester. She was thankful that it was Christmas time.

"Hello handsome." Destiny smiled, walking over to him. "Hello beautiful...how was class?" Joel asked. "Long tiring and I passed Organic chemistry with an A plus." She grinned, making him smile. "See, told you it was easy." Joel teased, making her roll her eyes. "Yes you did." Destiny smiled.

They got into the car and headed back to their house. There, they found a surprise waiting outside. Hope was twirling around in the snow, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing. Hayley and Marcel watched with huge smiles as Davina and Josh took pictures. Mary stood beside them, a huge smile on her face.

They got out and made the tiniest Mikaelson smile. She started running over to her sister as Destiny lifted her up.

"Destiny...It's snowing!" Hope smiled, making her laugh. "I know baby...look how big you are...what are you feeding her Hayley?" Destiny replied.

"At the moment, cheese sticks, mac and cheese and cucumbers." Hayley replied, making Joel laugh as he lifted her up. "Sounds like someone is going through the picky fours." He smiled.

"Yeah...so, how did finals go?" Mary asked. "She passed with flying colors." Joel said, making them all cheer. "So, do you start med classes next?" Josh asked. "I'm still pre-med, so I still have the more classical classes, like English and history left." Destiny told him. "Nice." He said.

They all went inside where they warmed up by the fire with hot chocolate and something stronger for the others. Davina smiled when she saw the family picture from before things got bad.

"You know, when we wake them as soon as we get the last pack, we should do a big Christmas." She said, looking at the picture. "Oh yeah...and maybe a Christmas wedding." Destiny added, making her smile.

Joel smiled as he looked at the bright light in her eyes. He would do anything to keep it there. Hayley saw the look in his eyes as he watched them.

"You make her happy." Hayley told him. "I know, she deserves to be happy. The last two years have been hard. Maggie and her lost Linda to an accident. They both were shattered, but they've grown closer because of it. It is funny because I come into the breakroom some days and see her books out and Maggie and her arguing over homework stuff." Joel told her. "She'll be an amazing doctor." She smiled. "I know, she's going infectious disease, the more she thinks about it, the more she is interested." Joel replied, making Marcel and Josh cringe.

"Eew...that is just nasty." Josh said. "She can't get any of it...her vampire genes prevent her from getting sick." Hayley replied. "Still, Ebola, the plague, who knows what other creepy bugs are out there." Josh cringed.

"The Spanish flu." Destiny told him. "Nope, I'm out...the old sanatorium is creepy enough to look at, I know what happened in that place." Marcel said, making Davina and her laugh.

A little while later, they were all gathered around on the couches watching a Christmas movie that Hope adored, the Polar express. Joel and Destiny curled into each other, happy to have their family around for the holidays. It made things seem easier her to move forward.

I hope everyone liked the chapter. I know it took a while to get it up, but I've been using an older computer and it takes a while. Please remember to review. Only character I own is Destiny. All other characters and shows belong their respective owners.


End file.
